


Savant

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Cabbose is a savant, Church is a sap, Got the idea from a post on tumblr, Team as Family, he paints, i couldn’t pass it up, like amazingly well, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Who knew Caboose, of all people, can paint so well, and on such an expert level? Not church, that’s for damn sure.





	Savant

It was when Church woke up, bright and early for the day that he saw it.

 

Cabbose was in the living room (if you can call it that) of blue base painting the most detailed painting he’s ever seen.

 

It was a daisy, it wasn’t anything spectacular or extravagant but goddamn it looked amazing and way out of any skill level of anyone on either red or blue base could make let alone Caboose.

 

Church had so many questions as he got the coffee maker going. “Uhh caboose, what’s that?” Cabbose smiled. “Good morning Church! I saw a flower outside and I thought it was really pretty so I decided to keep it. With paint.” Church nodded. “Where did your stuff come from?” “Form my room.” Church rolled his eyes. It was too early for this.

 

“Do you like it Church?” Church looked at Caboose and the painting and the puppy eyes look on his dumb face and answered honestly. “I fucking love it Caboose.” Cabbose grinned so big church thought his smile might go flying off his face. He had to show Tucker this painting. “Just a second man.” He told Caboose as he jogged down the hall to Tucker’sroom.

 

Tucker opened the door, groggy and yawning. “What the hell is it?” “Cabbose is a damn savant.” “What the fuck does that even mean?” Of course tucker wouldn’t know what that means so he dragged him to the living room and showed the painting Cabbose was still working on.

 

Tucker saw it, eyes wide. “Whoa.” “Yeah. Whoa is right.”“How the fuck is this even possible? He can’t hold a gun the right way but he can paint on an expert level?”“Stranger things have happened around here.”

 

Although nether really know where the paints and canvas came from they made sure he never ran out. Anytime Caboose got low on his paint or canvas Church always made sure to order some in the next shipments supplies. 

 

When Tucker or Church walked into the living area, there was always stains. Church being the most vocal of them. Often having to clean up after his fellow blue. He grumbled as he picked up empty paint tubes and stained brushes. “Fucking shit, why can’t he clean up after himself? This is just typical.”

 

“Hey Church the new shipment is here!” Tucker called out. Church groaned. “That’s just fucking great. Just we need, more fucking paint stains. Hey Caboose! Your paint stuff is here!”

 

Cabbose came running from his room to where Tucker was bringing the crate in. “Oh I can’t wait to start! I know just what I’m gonna paint!”Tucker brought the canvases and small box of paint tubes over and Caboose started using them right away, casting new stains to the array of old ones.

 

Church had an oddly peaceful day. It was just him and Tucker patrolling and annoying the reds when he realized he hasn’t heard or seen Caboose for the last eight hours. He felt worried but pushed it to the back of his mind. He hated that he missed the dumb blue.

 

When they got back to base Tucker was already heading for his quarters, taking his helmet off.Church saw Caboose as he took off his own helmet, still in the living room where they left him this morning, hidden behind his canvas and paint on his face.

 

Church started taking off his armor. “So what are you painting this time?” Caboose was quiet and Church worried but then the blue spoke up. “Uhh it’s a surprise.” Church just raised an eyebrow. “Ok well I’m gonna head to bed, don’t stay up too late.” “I won’t church! Goodnight!” Church let out a amused sound. “Yeah, night.”

 

He couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning so finally he had enough and got up to start his day five hours early.

 

When he got a plate for some food Caboose woke with a start from the couch. “Huh?!” Church glared weakly over. “I thought I told you not to stay up so late.”Cabbose rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry church, I had to finish this.” Church sighed. He couldn’t be mad at him, the damn blue was like a puppy. “It’s alright, just get some sleep, it’s important.” “Can I show you what I made?” Church shrugged. “Sure.” He said as he was getting a slice of cold pizza from the fridge.

 

Caboose was off the couch and dragging Church over, making him drop his pizza slice. He was about to yell and rant when Caboose stopped them in front of the canvas and there was him. His colbolt armor and sniper rifle. It looked like he had taken a picture of him on the cliffs of blood gulch. He was speechless, he didn’t know how to take this but he felt his eyes water a bit.

 

Caboose saw his lack of expression and panicked. “I can put it away if you don’t like it. You don’t have to see it again-“ “No. Don’t do that.” Damn he had a lump in his throat, making his voice break. He cleared his throat and tried not to get too emotional. He’s always been a little bit sappy.

 

“It’s amazing. Is...is this for me?” Cabbose shifted from foot to foot. “I thought since you liked my other paintings so much you’d like one to have.” Caboose walked over to the painting, handling it like it was the most precious thing in the world and handed it to Church.

 

Church was in awe for so many reasons. One, the fact that Caboose was fucking brilliant at painting but shit at everything else seemed like a mystery that life will never figure out, two, he stayed up all night to work on a painting, for him, because he thought he would like it and honestly Church had never felt so cared for. He’s not sure anyone in his life has put this much thought and effort into him, in any sense.

 

He took careful hold of the canvas, admiring the painting before speaking quietly. “Thank you Caboose. Seriously, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Caboose just smiled sleepily; his all-nighter finally getting to him. “It’s what best friends do. They do nice things for their friend.” Church nodded, smiling a little watery. “Yeah. Yeah they do. I’m...I’m gonna go hang this up.” It felt like an awkward silence. He couldn’t leave without a proper thank you.

 

He placed it gently down against the couch, making sure it stayed standing as he went to Caboose and hugged his large frame tightly. Caboose was taken aback but smiled, hugging tightly. “Church is hugging me! This is the best day ever!” Church chuckled. “Just another way of saying thank you buddy. Now please, for the love of god, go get some sleep.” Caboose nodded, yawning. “That sounds like the best idea. Good night Church!” “Night pal.”

 

Caboose went to his own quarters as Church was left alone with the painting. He studied it. How could Caboose manage not only to paint it but all from memory? Every detail on the light blue armor and sniper rifle was impeccable. He sighed, he may never know why Caboose of all people, could be so gifted yet so incredibly moronic but he’s learned a long time ago to stop asking questions and just go with it.

 


End file.
